Through Innocence - One Shot - 1 of 3 Part
by ColdSideOfTheWorld
Summary: It was the eve of her mothers 48th birthday, just shy of being 14 years old Georgie was a stunning girl, long brown hair down to her back, curly and untamed. Blue eyes and a face that was framed by her slightly dark complexion, boys would flock after her at any occasion and this party was no exception. (M for sexual content) Freddie Jackson/OFC


It was the eve of her mothers 48th birthday, just shy of being 14 years old Georgie was a stunning girl, long brown hair down to her back, curly and untamed. Blue eyes and a face that was framed by her slightly dark complexion, boys would flock after her at any occasion and this party was no exception.

Georgie´s father Sam died when she was 12 so Freddie´s father, Freddie senior stepped in as her godfather to take care of her when her mother Danielle couldn't. Danielle was a very charismatic and selfish woman, her daughter the spitting image of her, people would say that Georgie only could look forward to getting older, because her looks would most certainly never fail. Freddie senior´s son, Freddie junior was also at the party with his friends, along his cousin Jimmy, they went together everywhere and from what Georgie had gathered its the fact that they where really more brothers then cousins. She didn't know Jimmy as well as she knew Freddie though, Freddie Jackson had been a torn in Georgie´s side since they where born.

Making her way through the crowed Georgie was pulled in all sorts of directions, getting hugs from relatives she hadn't seen in years, along with grabby handed "uncles" that wanted to compliment her on how she was filling out so properly. Freddie was no exception, by the time she got to the end of the room someone pulled at her arm, pushing her in a corner of the bathroom and there he was, glossy eyes 17 year old Freddie Jackson with his leather jacket and the strong scent of alcohol on his breath.  
-"Thought I´d save you" his voice slurry as she pushed at his chest, -"Thanks, Freddie, now please, I need to get to my mom" Georgie said trying to find her mother in the crowd, but she was nowhere to be seen. Freddie´s hand felt up on the side of Georgie´s thigh as she squirmed and told him to let her loose, -"You haven't had it have you, still a pure little maiden, hm?" a crooked smile painted over his lips and she knew she was screwed.

Dragging her off into the back of the bar he pushed her up against the brick wall, nobody was here, it was just shelfs of shelfs of beer, wine and other alcohol.  
-"Freddie what are you doing`?" she panicked thinking that this might not even be her choice anymore, she would lose her virginity to a boy she fucking despised. Hated.

His hand felt up on the inside of her thigh, finding the edge of her panties before her legs snapped shut in response, -"Now, now, just relax"  
-"I´m not doing this with you, EVER!" she started really fighting back now, pushing harder using her entire body to get him off her, but she was weaker then him, even in his drunken stooper he was stronger then her. Snapping his hips into hers making her skirt ride up even further when her legs spread to let him between her legs, -"I´ve wanted to do this for years" his hands wandered up the side of her body, to her breasts giving them a light squeeze, -"You´re beautiful" he whispered against her lips, and her tears flooded over, she quacked at the panic of him being so close to her.  
-"Please dont do this" she cried, whimpering when his mouth hit hers and a surprising warmth carried all the way through her body. -"Shhh" he whispered in her ear, moving his hand between her legs and into her panties, buckling his erection into her, -"Just relax, I promise to take care of you" his smile was coy and she knew it was anything but the truth.

-"Please just let me go, Freddie, I dont want to do this with you, please" she begged again, placing her palms into his shoulders and bunching up the shoulder of his jacked into her fists to distance herself from him.  
-"Why not babe, I was your first in everything else, the way you purred when I eat you out, didnt hear you complain then, darling" his eyes pierced hers, she regretted that dearly, the night he got into the guest bedroom when she slept over at his house, he made her come for the first time and left her feeling disgusted by how proud he felt.

-"I dont love you" her voice broke as more tears fell, Freddie kissed her cheek and rubbed her clit with his fingers, -"I dont need you to love me, Georgie, I need you to just want me as much as I want to fuck you right now" he grabbed his hand and placed it on the lump in his jeans, -"Just the thought of how tight, warm and nice you will feel around my cock.." He pulled his zipper down, -"Makes me hard" looking her in her eyes sliding her panties to the side and placing his dick just at her entrance. -"Hmm, make those cute little sounds" he plunged into her, grunting at how she fit around him, the feeling of her clutching and being so tight made him moan out another strangled grunt -"Fuck you feel amazing, babe"

Georgie´s crying was dialed down to a small whimper everytime he moved his hips and he kissed her to kill the soft sounds she was making and grinned shortly -"Does it hurt?"  
She nodded her head, clutching onto his shoulders harder as his fingers dug into her thighs snapping his hips into her pelvis faster and she bit her bottom lip to keep from making sounds and never leaving the admiration in his eyes.  
-"You are mine!" he said into her lips in a weak whisper, -"I do what I want to you, remember that next time you let these fuckers touch you"  
She never pinned him for being jealous at anyone that ever gave her any attention, but from the mad and wide look in his eyes she knew it had bothered him the entire night how he hadnt gotten any of her attention at all.

His breathing speeded up and she buried her face into his neck smelling the aftershave he had probably nicked from his fathers cabinet and the smell of cigarettes, he stepped closer into her body and she felt him shaking under her touch, it hurt the harder he pushed into her, when she felt something snap inside of her, she knew it was over, she was no longer a virgin.  
It all shuttered around him and he came inside of her, one last final pump with his hips and Freddie was muttering curse words and clutching onto her thighs telling her how sweet her cunt felt. -"Your a woman now" he said when he pulled out and saw the blood around his dick and on the edge of her panties. Then he grabbed her face with his hands and kissed her, hard and long, without any words just the soft clashing of lips and tongue, before she could say anything, he had pulled up his zipper and he was gone.


End file.
